Un encuentro con el amor
by lilibel.kazune
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto vuelve después de varios años de haberse ido a los Estados Unidos , a Japón ,donde tiene un extraño encuentro con el amor de su vida "Shaoran Li "...lo se es un pésimo summary ,pero entren y lean les aseguro que no se arrepentirán. Especialmente para los amantes de las parejas SxS y TxE .
1. Chapter 2

**hola a todos , aquí les traigo mi primer fic espero que les guste , este fic va dedicado a todos los amantes de la pareja** **SxS** **(** **Sakura x Shaoran ) y** **TxE** **( Tomoyo x Eriol ) .**

 **Card Captor Sakura no es de mi propiedad ,sino de las grandiosas CLAMP ,la historia si mi pertenece al 100% .**

 **ahora sin mas que decir** **A LEER !**

 **cap.1**

 **( Sakura pov )**

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto ,tengo 17 años de edad ,mi madre murió mientras me daba a luz ,pero aun así no me siento triste por su ausencia ya que mis padre y mi hermano me ayudaban en lo que podían y siempre están a mi lado para lo que necesite .

Me siento tan feliz de haber vuelto a mi país natal : Japón ,luego de haberme ido hacia los Estados Unidos hace 5 años ,debido a que mi padre ,el famoso arqueólogo Fujitaka Kinomoto ,le habían ofrecido un grandioso empleo en Orlando Florida ,el cual según el era una gran oportunidad la cual no ocurría dos veces ,mi familia y yo lo apoyamos dejando cosas importantes para nosotros aquí .Por ejemplo ,mi hermano Touya Kinomoto ,había dejado a su mejor amigo "y mi amor platónico de la infancia" Yukito Tsukishiro ,aunque hace dos años el había ido a visitarnos con la sorpresa de que se quedaría a estudiar con mi hermano en la universidad , y yo pues deje a mis dos mejores amigos : Tomoyo Daidoji , quien ademas de ser mi confidente es mi prima ,y hemos estado juntas desde la cuna , lo cual fue muy difícil para nosotras despedirnos . Y Eriol Hiragisawa ,es mi mejor amigo desde los 10 años ,es un estudiante de intercambio que vino desde Inglaterra ,debido a que sus padres de nacionalidad japonesa ,habían disidido volver a Japón .Y aunque allá vuelto sola me siento rebosante de alegría , al poder cursar mi ultimo año de preparatoria junto a mis mejores amigos .

-Bien Sakura tienes que hacerlo ,déjate de nervios - comienzo a murmurar para mi misma .toco el timbre de una mansión .

-Si ,que desea -me contestan .

-Eh..b-bueno busco a Tomoyo Daidoji ,se encuentra?-logro decir nerviosa

-Quien desea verla?

-Sa-Sakura Kinomoto

\- De acuerdo ,en seguida le digo ,pase por favor -veo como se habré las rejas y camino a paso lento por los nervios de ver a mi querida amiga .

al llegar a la entrada no logro si quiera tocar la puerta de madera ,cuando ya tengo encima a Tomoyo abrazándome

-Sakurita que alegría me da verte ,ayy pero que feliz me siento ,ven pasa pasa tenemos tanto de que hablar -me siento un poco desorientada al ver como mi amiga se a puesto al verme "no quiero ni pensar como se pondrá ,cuando le de la noticia "

Ya dentro de la habitación de Tomoyo ,nos sentamos en su barcon y ella comienza a preguntar :

\- Sakura ,como es que has llegado a Japón y no me habías dicho nada -me dice en tono de reproche.

-Es que quería sorprenderte -digo con una gota en la cabeza (n/a : es al estilo anime )

-Pues bien que lo has hecho ,pero has venido sola?.

-SI -le sonrió -y bueno ...también m-me voy a quedar.

-ay! -exclama ,abrazándome de repente y dejándome sin aire- sakura pero que gran noticia ..

-To-tomoyo ...me ...estas...asfixiando -y ella me suelta ,dejándome tomar el aire que había perdido.

-ay! Sakura así podre seguir ,confeccionándote trajes hermosos ,grabarte con ellos puestos ,ayyy! mis plegarias han sido respondidas-dice con un brillo en los ojos , en lo cual puedo jurar que hasta parecen estrellas .

-T-tomoyo no es para tanto ..

-Claro que si es para tanto Sakura -me interrumpe -ademas podrás estudiar con nosotros nuevamente ,es cierto!-grita ella ,casi dejándome sorda

\- Que sucede Tomoyo -la miro yo incrédula ,al ver la expresión de Tomoyo.

\- Ya le has dicho a Eriol -me pregunta

-Eh ... pues no pensé en ir a verlo luego de verte a ti ,y así que me pudieras acompañar-le digo yo a lo que a ella le vuelve aquel brillo a los ojos

-Ayy ,Sakurita me alegra tanto que estés aquí , así podremos volver a los viejos tiempos

-Si-asiento de manera autómata ,al pensar en aquello que había dicho me recorre un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo

Luego de eso seguimos hablando de trivialidades como,como nos había ido en los estudios y la verdad no me enorgullece mucho mis calificaciones ya que soy un desastre en matemática y todo lo que este relacionado con ella .Cuando ya dieron las 4:00 de la tarde , nos decidimos por ir a visitar a mi querido amigo Eriol .

Íbamos por el parque pinguino ,mientras recordábamos los viejos tiempos ,cuando de pronto toda mi atención se la lleva la figura de un chico ,de cabellos color chocolates ,unos hermosos ojos que parecen estar fundidos en miel , piel bien bronceada y un cuerpo que a pesar de que el chico parece joven ,lo tiene bien formado ,es ahí cuando caigo en cuenta de quien se trata ,de esa persona a la cual no me atrevía a declararme ,antes de irme de japón ,aquel chico que se robo mi corazón a pesar de que en un principio no nos lleváramos bien ,aquel que para mis oídos escuchar su nombre era una dulce melodía ,el es...

-Shaoran, Meiling !- llama Tomoyo haciendo que baje de mi nube y vuelva a la realidad , ella me toma de la mano y me arrastra hacia donde se encontraba el

-Ah ,como estas Daidoji - la saluda el ,pero justo cuando Tomoyo iba a contestar ...

-SAKURA !- siento unos brazos al rededor de mi cuello impidiéndome respirar

-Me-meiling ...me estas asfixiando -logra articular con el poco aire que tengo

-Lo siento - se disculpa -ayyy! pero es que me da tanta alegría volver a verte - se me vuelve a pegar ,pero esta vez de una manera mas sutil

-Si a mi también me alegra volver a verte-le digo con sinceridad ,Meiling Li es una prima lejana de Shaoran Li , la conozco desde hace 8 años ,cuando ella entro al aula de clase junto a Shaoran , ellos son de Hong Kong ,China , y nos hicimos amigas desde el primer instante en que ella se paro frente a mi asiento de clase ,diciendo : Mi nombre es Meiling Li , espero que podamos ser grandes amigas ... y así fue hasta el día en que ella tuvo que volver a Hong Kong .-Mei ,pero que haces aquí pensé que estarías en Hong Kong -pregunto incrédula

\- Vine a visitar a Xiao Liang ,durante las vacaciones ,pero me quedare a estudiar este año con el , este ultimo año de preparatoria ,y luego tendré que volver ya que mi madre no quiere que desperdicie el tiempo , pero bueno ya sabes ,todo por estar con mi primo favorito-dice ella dándole un repentino abrazo a el

-Como has estado Shaoran - digo al ver como mi amiga me hace gesto para que hable con el ,aunque no lo niego ,estoy demasiado nerviosa y por alguna razón siento que me desmayare en cualquier momento

\- Muy bien -dice mientras trata de separarse de Meiling , cuando lo logra me mira con esos ojos que tanto me derriten-pero que haces tu por aquí ,pensé que estarías en el extranjero ?-

-Yo.. bueno ...pues...

\- Sakura me había dicho no hace mucho que se quedaría a estudiar con nosotros -me ayuda Tomoyo , a lo que le agradezco internamente

-Es eso cierto - me pregunta el , yo solo logro asentir con la cabeza al ver su mirada fija en mi

-Ayyy Sakura ! eso es grandioso -nuevamente se me pega Meiling -que alegría así podremos volver a estudiar juntas ,eso es increíble -dice con una voz muy aguda "creo que tarde o temprano me quedare sorda'' pienso para mis adentros.

\- Me alegro mucho Sakura -dice aquella voz que siempre me deja en las nubes

-Bien -dice Tomoyo dando un aplauso con sus manos -chicos nos veremos luego ,porque ahora Tenemos que darle la noticia a Eriol

\- Es cierto -digo olvidándome de ese detalle

-Entonces por que no vamos todos juntos -dice Meiling -después de todo Xiao Liang y yo íbamos donde Hiragisawa también

-Bien entonces esta todo arreglado -dice Tomoyo ,empezando a caminar-vamos chicos no se queden atrás -nos dice a Shaoran y a mi

-ya vamos -digo tomándole la mano a Shaoran ,para correr detrás de Tomoyo y Meiling ,quienes iban bastante adelantadas ,pero justo cuando las íbamos a alcanzar , una chica se para al frente de Shaoran deteniéndonos el paso

-Shaoran ,por que volviste a dejarme sola-dice ella con un tono ..acaramelado?

espera quien es esa chica y porque a llamado a Shaoran por su nombre a caso ella puede ser...no puedo ni terminar esa frase ,debido a que siento una fuerte pulsada en el corazón ,como si estuvieran clavándole ,filosas agujas .

Por Dios ,podrá ser que ella...

 **notas de la autora : bien que les ha parecido ,este es mi primer fic ,así que si no es de su agrado ,déjenme saber que cosas necesito cambiar y bueno eso es todo .**

 **Quisiera que dejen sus comentarios ,así me ayudarían bastante**

 **ahhh , una cosa mas este fic ,quisiera que fuera Lemmon ,no se si fuera lo correcto ,ustedes díganme si así lo quieren .**

 **ATT:lili-chan**


	2. Chapter 3

**Muy buenas a todos ,lamento mucho la tardanza para subir este cap. lo se ,lo se ,es un pésimo comienzo para una nueva escritora ,pero prometo que ya no sera así ,y tratare de subir los capítulos mas seguidos,pienso hacerlo cada dos días (espero logra a hacerlo jjj).**

 **Sakura Card Captor no es de mi propiedad ,sino de las maravillosas historia en su totalidad si es mía y salio de esta pequeña cabecita .**

 **ahora sin mas que decir a LEER!**

 **...**

 **Cap.2**

 **(Shaoran POV )**

Esta noche había vuelto a soñar con ella,con aquella chica que nunca salia de mi mente ,a la que he intentado confesarme pero siempre logran impedir que suceda ,aquella de ojos color esmeralda,cabello castaño claro y sedoso,tez blanca,y de sonrisa encantadora ,a la que he intentado olvidar desde hacia un año ,cuando me canse de esperarla todos los días a que volviera ,tal y como me lo había prometido .

¡ah! por poco y se me olvida ,yo soy Xiao Liang Li ,y mayormente conocido aquí en japón como Shaoran ,vengo de una familia adinerada ,aunque odio hacer alarde de eso ,ademas de ser el heredero de esas benditas cadenas de empresas por ser el mayor de la familia ,mi madre es Ieran Li y mi padre Hien Li son los dueños de las empresas ,tengo dos hermanas menores Faren y Shiefa Li ,son dos huracanes no entiendo de donde sacan tanta energía pero aun así las quiero .

-¡Shaoraaaaaan!- _ay dios dime que no es cierto por favor ._ pero cuando volteo zass ya esta encima de mi ,por favor no entiendo cuantas veces decirle que no se me abalance de esa manera

-Mei por favor ,que es lo que tanto te he dicho.

-mmmmmmm,pues no recuerdo -me dice de forma inocente . _si sera esta muchacha._

 _-_ Mei...-la reprendo yo

-Bien bien ,tu ganas pero es que no lo puedo evitar saber que estoy con mi primo favorito ,ayyyy- _esta loca ya no podre hacer nada ._ Por cierto ella es Meiling Li,es mi prima de parte de madre ,y a pesar de tener una mente tan aniñada como la de mis hermanas la quiero ,eso si no miento cuando digo que hay veces que me saca de mis casillas .Ella es esbelta ,alta ,pelo negro azabache ,ojos de un color rubí ,y de tez trigueña.Y por supuesto vive con tía Futie en Hong Kong.

-y que haces aquí ,que no deberías estarte preparando para el nuevo año de clase

-pues... justo por eso estoy aquí

-¿de que hablas?...no me digas que...- _ayy no por favor dime que no ,por todos los santos que nooo_.

-me quedare a estudiar este año aquí ! a que es genial ,por eso he venido por ti para que me acompañes a darles la noticia a...-ella me daba una lista de todos sus amigos ,pero yo no preste atención a nada de lo que decía ,diosssss que se queda ,eso me traerá muchos pero muchos problemas y mas cuando se quiera juntar con Daidoji. _estoy frito._ -...así que vamos que luego se nos hace tarde .

Luego de haberme arrastrado hasta la calle decidimos darle la noticia a Eriol ,ya que su casa queda mucho mas cerca a la Hiragisawa ,es mi mejor amigo desde que me vine a vivir a japón ,aunque el muy idiota le encanta fastidiarte la vida a mas no poder ,es el típico NERD guapo de la escuela a la que vive sacando suspiros a cada chica que le pase por los caminando mientras Mei hablaba no se de que cosa ,hasta que escuche la voz de Daidoji llamándonos ...

-Shaoran ,Meiling !

-ah,como estas Daidoji -y luego la vi a ella ,a ese tormento que llevo en la cabeza (y lo cierto es que para masoquista yo ,me encanta este tormento lo admito )y que se ha vuelto realidad .ellas estaban hablando hasta que escuche que ella me hablaba .

-como has estado Shaoran -me dice con esa sonrisa que me deja como idiota

-muy bien -digo ,mientras trato de quitarme a Mei que por alguna razón ,se me ha pegado como si fuera una sanguijuela o algo así,cuando lo logro ,dejo mi mirada fija en Sakura -pero que haces tu por aquí ,pensé que estarías en el extranjero.

-yo..bueno...pues...

\- Sakura me había dicho no hace mucho que se quedaría a estudiar con nosotros-dice Daidoji ,por alguna razón noto a Sakura nerviosa ,bueno tal vez sea por como va a responder Mei ante esa... espera ,había dicho que se queda a estudiar con nosotros ,diossss ,este día esta mejorando cada segundo .

-eso es cierto-pregunto yo esperanzado de no haber escuchado mal.

-ayyy Sakura ! eso es grandioso -dice Meiling quien ahora se le pega a ella -que alegría así podremos volver a estudiar juntas ,eso es increíble -dice con una voz muy aguda _,creo que tarde o temprano me quedare sordo_

 _-_ me alegro mucho por ti Sakura -digo mas bien agradeciéndole ,así tendré una nueva oportunidad para decirle lo que siento

-bien-dice Daidoji mientras da un aplauso sacándome de mi ensoñación- chicos nos veremos luego ,porque ahora tenemos que darle la noticia a Eriol

\- es cierto -dijo al parecer con tanto ajetreo se le había olvidado

-entonces por que no vamos todos juntos -dice Meiling - después de todo Shaoran y yo íbamos donde Hiragisawa también

-Bien entonces esta todo arreglado -dice Daidoji ,empezando a caminar-vamos chicos no se queden atrás-nos dice a Sakura y a mi ,que nos quedamos como unos idiotas mirándonos ,como compadeciéndonos el uno del otro y la entiendo Mei y Daidoji ,son una bomba atómica

-ya vamos -dijo Sakura ,tomo mi mano y empezamos a correr detrás de las otras que iban muy adelantadas ,pero justo cuando íbamos a alcanzarlas ,aparece ella , _diosssss acaso nadie en este mundo entiende cuando se le rechaza ._

-Shao ,por que volviste a dejarme sola -dice en ese tona tan falso que odio en las personas .

-Yuki ,ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo entiéndelo -en ese momento Sakura ,que permanecía inmóvil ,recobro la vida ,es como que le hubieran dado un incentivo para actuar

-cariño ,quien es ella-dice Sakura dejándome atónito por un momento ,pero cuando volteo a verla entiendo lo que hace.

-solo es una compañera del curso Akame Yuki ,Yuki ella es Sakura Kinomoto MI NOVIA -diosssss que bien se siente eso ,como quisiera decirlo cuando fuera real . _y lo sera aunque sea lo ultimo que haga_

 _-_ que...yo ...pues...mucho gusto Kinomoto

-el gusto es mio -dice con esa sonrisa que se le da tan bien ,la sonrisa blanca ,como ella la llama ,ahora que lo noto se le da bastante bien ,seria difícil descifrar cuando es sincera y no lo es .-entonces tu seras una de mis nuevas compañeras de curso ,espero que nos podamos llevar bien

-si -dice Yuki

-ah,amor tenemos que irnos,las chicas nos están esperando -dice señalando a Daidoji y a Mei

-si ,tienes razón ,nos vemos Yuki -y antes de poder escucharla salí corriendo con la mano de Sakura aun entre las mías ,cuando llegamos donde Mei y Daidoji ellas solo empiezan a reír como locas ,y Daidoji dice

-vaya ,vaya ,quien pensaría que nuestra pequeña Sakura ,aun no pierde su toque de actriz,cariño veo que aun te sienta de maravilla-y vuelve a reír

-diossss ,Sakura sigues siendo mi heroína ,mira nada mas como acabas de dejar a esa chica -esta ves es Mei quien habla ,pero no sigue riendo ,esta vez me mira de forma que me dice "me tienes que contar "

-ayyyy,sera mejor que sigamos ,que demasiado escándalo ya hicimos -dice Sak.

-si , ella tiene razón -digo para tratar de zafarme de la mirada de Mei.

Seguimos caminando animadamente a la casa de Eriol,cuando nos habré la ama de llaves ,nos dice que pasemos a la sala ya que el idiota esta ocupado ,vamos y nos sentamos al poco rato baja Eriol agarrando a una chica por las manos y dirigiéndose a la puerta principal,cuando veo que Daidoji sale corriendo como alma que se lleva al diablo y las chicas salen detrás de ella ,hasta que me doy cuenta del problema...

...

 **bueno chicos eso es todo y como dije tratare de subir el próximo en dos días ,gracias a todos los que me enviaron sus review ,gracias por sus concejos y motivaciones ,en serio me dan muchas fuerzas para seguir escribiendo( LOS AMO!).**

 **ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP. Y DEJEN SUS SUGERENCIAS SIEMPRE ESTARÉ ENCANTADA DE LEERLAS Y AGREGAR UNA QUE OTRA DE SUS IDEAS .**


	3. Chapter 4

**Aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo ,un día antes ya que estaba desocupada y dije ,ya que me he quedado yo misma enganchada con mi propia trama porque no subirlo hoy ,espero que le guste y si mas que decir a LEER!**

 **capitulo 3:**

mientras Tomoyo corría directo hacia una de las habitaciones de la gran mansión ,junto con Sakura y Meiling siguiéndola ,Shaoran había visto el celular de la primera lo que le respondió aquella interrogativa que se encontraba en su cabeza ,por ver a Tomoyo correr,estando viendo el celular donde estaba enfocado en una conversación la cual se podía leer lo siguiente:

 **-Tomoyo ya te he dicho que lo lamento pero lo nuestro no puede ser, así que no me preguntes mas ,no quiero volver a verte así que no me busques**

 **-Bien ,así me ahorras el trabajo a mi ,porque no quiero volver a verte Takashi**

luego de leer y releer aquellas lineas subió inmediatamente en busca de su amiga ,porque el no negaba que aquella chica era una gran amiga y le había dado tantos consejos ,tanto sobre amor como de sus inquietudes en el instituto .Al llegar a una de las habitaciones donde se escuchaban sollozos ,toco suavemente la puerta e inmediatamente se abrió dejando ver la cara de angustia de su prima ,la cual le permitió entrar sin hacer mención de palabra alguna .Al estar dentro no puedo divisar a Tomoyo en ningún lugar ...

-ella esta en el baño junto a Sakura ,quien esta tratando de calmarla un poco para que nos cuente lo ocurrido-dijo Meiling de manera que parecía que había leído la mente de Shaoran

-yo creo que no es necesario que me lo cuente a mi .

-por que lo dices ?

-no te apresures es mejor que te enteres por ella .

Meiling que no entendía nada de lo que su primo le decía ,hizo caso omiso a aquella pequeña conversación sentándose en la cama mientras esperaba a que sus amigas salieran del baño esperando durante media hora hasta que la amatista y la esmeralda salieron del cuarto de baño , lo que sorprendió a los primos ,fue que la primera estaba bastante bien ,nadie hubiera pensado que esta hace menos de una hora ,hubiera estado llorando como una magdalena .

-Tomoyo ya estas mejor?- dice Meiling con gran angustia revelada en sus ojos

-perfectamente -dice esbozando una de sus sonrisas típicas ,aunque para nadie en aquella habitación paso desapercibido aquel eje de tristeza que se mostraban en aquellos ojos,aun así nadie pregunto nada .

-Sakura les contara todo lo que quieran saber ,yo me iré a casa ,ya se esta haciendo tarde -dice esta volteándose a ver a Sakura -ahora que lo pienso en donde te quedaras a dormir ,porque si mal no recuerdo tus padres vendieron la casa que tenían aquí .

-si -asiente animadamente -me quedare en un apartamento que queda cerca del instituto ,mi padre dijo que de esa manera tal vez ya no se me haga tarde y deje el habito de ir patinando hacia el instituto ,aunque...siéndoles sincera no le hallo nada de malo ir patinando a clases -dice haciendo un puchero lo que hizo que todos en el cuarto rieran

-esta bien Sakurita ,entonces nos veremos mañana en mi casa para la cena ,sabes que mama no te perdonara si faltas

-si si ,ahí estaré no te preocupes,cuídate -dice acercándose a ella y dándole un tierno abrazo

-nos vemos chicos -y diciendo esto desapareció entre la puerta ,Luego de que esta hubiera salido Meiling y Shaoran dirigieron su mirada a Sakura ,dándole a entender ,que comenzara con su relato.

 **(Tomoyo PDV)**

No puedo mentirme a mi misma ,admito que me siento un poco cohibida luego de los sucesos de esta tarde ,primero la aparición de mi prima y mejor amiga ,luego aquel mensaje que destrozo mi corazón ,aunque si lo veo desde un lado positivo se que tarde o temprano iba a suceder ,de forma que por alguna razón no siento dolor alguno ,de como me sentía cuando estuve llorando en las piernas de Sakura y esta solo asentía a acariciarme el cabello ,en un intento de que me pudiera tranquilizar ,y por ultimo aquel paseo que tuve con Eriol ,el cual me encontré en la entrada de su casa .

 _FLASHBACK._

El estaba terminando de cerrar la puerta cuando yo me aparecí ,al parecer había notado mi tristeza pues ,sin decirme nada me había sacado de su casa ,cuando llegamos cerca del parque pinguino ,había reaccionado y le pregunte:

-a donde me llevas?

-no es obvio ,a dar un paseo ,a que otra cosa seria -me dice con esa sonrisa burlona que siempre esboza cuando quiere decirte "se que sucede ,no trates de ocultarlo",a lo que yo solo me pude dejar llevar por el,caminamos varias cuadras , por alguna razón me sentía comida con su presencia y me inspiraba confianza en cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer .

-ahora ya que estas mas relajada ,me puedes contar lo que te sucedió para que andarás con esa cara tan triste que tenias ?-me quede paralizada ,no me había acostumbrado aun a que el fuera tan perspicaz ,audaz,y pudiera adivinar cualquier cosa que se te pasara por la mente -si si , ya vamos Tomoyo ,que deberías estar bastante acostumbrada a este gran potencial de percepción que tengo -me dice con un tono de orgullo en su voz ,lo que hace que estalle en carcajadas .

-lo siento ,es que ...no me acostumbro a que alguien sea tan perceptivo como yo,aunque me impresiona mas que te hallas dado cuenta a pesar de mi gran potencial como actriz-digo de modo burlón,haciendo que Eriol me sonría.

-bueno ,bueno ,ya dejémonos de juegos y dime que te sucede Tomy ,es muy difícil que te entristezcas por algo.

-Eriol ,no se si es buena idea dejar fluir mis sentimientos así ...

-ya veo ,entonces trata sobre Yamasaki -yo asiento de manera autómata ,como si fuera robot -bien ,eso significa que te dejo ,cierto?-yo solo asentí ,y unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos ,lo cual pronto se convirtió en un llanto fuerte y desesperado ,Eriol me sentó en una banca que estaba cerca ,haciendo que yo me apoyara en su pecho y siguiera rompiendo en llanto. Luego de haberme calmado me separe de el y fije mi vista en aquel chico que intentaba consolarme.

-me a dejado -comienzo a decir y haciendo que la rabia se apodere de mi continuo -me a dejado y solo fue capaz de decírmelo por un mensaje en el celular , es tan poco hombre que no fue capaz de enfrentarse cara a cara conmigo y decírmelo en persona ,ese ...ese IDIOTA!-grito de manera fuerte haciendo que todo el que pasaba por ahí se me quedaran viendo ,lo cual hizo que me avergonzara y se me subieran los colores a la cara .

-ya veo - me dice el de manera comprensiva -pero...no creo que te lo halla dicho así, por temor a que le hicieras algo ni nada parecido ,sino porque tenia miedo de lastimarte y dejarte con el corazón echo mil pedazos-hizo una pausa para ver si objetaba algo ,pero viendo que no conteste nada prosiguió -y es que Tomoyo nadie quisiera hacerle daño a una hermosa señorita como tu ,cariñosa,delicada ,amable y aunque seas muy amenazadora y das miedo cuando te enojas ,sigues siendo aquella chica hermosa que todos conocemos y no queremos hacer daño-me quede muda , no podía creer que el estuviera siendo sincero conmigo así que lo mire a los ojos para tratar de inspeccionarlo mas a fondo ,y me percate de que estaba siendo profundamente sincero conmigo lo cual me conmovió y riéndome le pregunte:

-Así que doy miedo ,eh?-el tartamudeo cosas inteligibles lo que me hizo reír mas y quedando un Eriol desconcertado le dije-gracias ,muchas gracias por ayudarme a ver las cosas de ese modo

-oye para eso somos los amigos,aunque te hagamos llorar,y enojar , lo cual no quiero que hagas conmigo si quiero seguir viviendo ,somos las personas que siempre estarán a tu lado recuerda lo y creo que eso mismo te dirían Sakurita y Shao

-si ,eso creo -estuvimos por unos segundos en silencio hasta que el rompió el hielo

-que tal si vamos a ver una película ,luego a comer helado y después te llevo sana y salva a tu casa ,para cerciorarme de que no mates a nadie en el camino-ese comentario me hizo reír bastante ,acepte su propuesta y no niego que me divertí mucho en su compañía ,esta tarde para mi estuvo llena de emociones ,mas buenas que malas ,pero aun así no se porque siento este vació dentro de mi ,es como si me faltara algo ,y no creo que este así por Yamasaki.

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK._

...

Habían pasado ya varios días desde la llegada de Sakura ,y ya empezaban las clases .Era lunes Y Sakura junto a Shaoran y Meiling en el coche del segundo , se dirigían al instituto,el día transcurrió normal ,presentaciones de los alumnos nuevos y los profesores y para Sakura ese día había acabado de la peor forma posible , a su parecer , con clases de matemáticas , el cual no era para nada su fuerte y se la paso durante la clase viendo por la ventana a todo el que pasaba .A la salida se encontraron junto al coche de Shaoran ,un ferrari color plateado con un moño rosa y un gran cartel que decía : **Para Sakura ,De tus padres.** Esto dejo descolocada a la chica y a sus amigos pero Tomoyo no aguardo ni un solo segundo...

-ayyyy! Sakurita ,porque no me habías dicho que sabias conducir -dice Tomoyo acercándose de manera rápida al coche y inspeccionándolo de un angulo al otro .

-es que yo ... no sabia que mis padres me pudieran comprar un coche ,si mal no recuerdo cuando hice el examen de conducir ,acordamos que yo no tendría un coche hasta que entre a la universidad...

-y porque hasta esa fecha -pregunta con curiosidad Eriol

-pues...es que ellos dicen que soy muy poco madura para manejar con una responsabilidad como esa-responde de manera inocente

-ayyyyy Sakura y que esperas ven ,ven ,vamos a dar un paseo !-dice una entusiasta Meiling

-siiii ,Mei tiene razón vamos Sakura -la apoya Tomoyo

-pero...

-VAMOS!-responden al unisono Meiling y Tomoyo ,haciendo que Sakura , Shaoran y Eriol quedaran pasmados ,pero estas dos arrastraron a Sakura hasta el asiento del conductor ,y estando las tres dentro del coche ,Meiling le dice a los chicos :

-nos vemos mas tarde ,Shaoran estaré en casa a la hora de la cena -este solo logra asentir y unos segundos después el coche nuevo de Sakura ya no estaba en el aparcamiento.

-Me pregunto si no irán como locas ,al centro comercial -dice Eriol aun sorprendido por lo entusiastas que se mostraron Tomoyo y Meiling

-conociendo a la loca de mi prima y a Daidoji , es muy probable -responde Shaoran de manera nerviosa.

...

 **muy bien chicos , que opinan de este capitulo ?,creen que las chicas se volverán locas comprando o harán otra cosa ? ,todo esto lo podrán ver en el próximo cap. ,espero que les haya gustado y si hay algo que no les agrado o algún consejo para esta escritora principiante las recibiré con gusto .**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 5

**Bien aquí les traigo el capitulo siguiente ,espero que les guste .**

 **SCC no es de mi propiedad sino de las grandiosas CLAMP,pero la historia en su totalidad si es mía .**

 **Ahora sin mas que decir a LEER!**

 **Cap.4**

 **(Sakura pdv)**

Iba conduciendo en mi auto nuevo ,hacia el centro comercial . Mientras conducía ,hablábamos de trivialidades ,hasta que saltan con cierto tema .

-vamos Sak. dime ,debiste de tener al menos uno solo durante estos cinco años -me dice Meiling ," _quiero matarla ,quiero matarla"_ me repetía mil veces en la cabeza ,pero la quiero tanto que no me vale ,después estoy segura que me arrepentiría

-agggg,bien si tuve uno felices-les digo para dejar ese tema por dado ,pero estas no son fáciles de callar y siguen torturándome.

-ayyysss Sakurita pero que picarona ,y como era ,era lindo -decía Tomoyo

-siiii ,dinos Sak.-insistía Meiling.

-biennn,pero luego cambian de tema o al menos no me pregunten a mi ¿de acuerdo?-digo sabiendo que aceptaran contar de que les cuente sobre aquel chico

-DE ACUERDOOO!-dicen al unisono ,haciendo que un sonido agudo inundara mi oído " _que me dejan sorda diosssss"_

-si ya terminaron de chillar ,les cuento-digo con la vista fija en el camino,ellas se limitan a asentir levemente ,para que continué -bien -suspiro y comienzo-era alto ,castaño,ojos negros,era un poco afeminado a mi parecer,cursi a mas no decir ,y tenia el temperamento que mas odio en una persona ,ser orgulloso,hipócrita,y egocéntrico . no era que yo quisiera estar con el ,pero perdí una apuesta y tuve que hacerlo ,no dure mucho máximo creo que fue dos semanas no recuerdo bien.-dije para finalizar y por alguna razón el camino hacia el centro comercial se me hacia eterno ...y como era de esperar no duraron ni cinco segundos y empezaron a carcajearse como locas -pero que les sucede ,se volvieron locas o que

-ayyy Sakurita,con la suerte que caes ,no quisiera estar en tu lugar ,pero cariño quisiera que me digas como terminaron ,de seguro -dijo Tomoyo ,quien ahora se dirigía a Mei.-que le planto alguna que otro ramo de flores en la cara ,como hizo con Yue -y comenzó a carcajearse.

-ti...tienes razón lo mas seguro ,aun recuerdo la cara del pobre Yue -dice Mei quien no pudo seguir hablando ,por estar riendo . aunque yo misma me muero de risa al recordar esa escena yo estaba en el patio del colegio ,debido a que alguien me envió una carta diciendo que lo encontrara allí ,en un principio no quería ir ,pero claudique cuando me lo había pedido Tomi,esa chica siempre me convence de lo que sea .

 _FLASHBACK_

Yo estaba en debajo de un árbol de cerezo que había allí cuando...

-lamento que Hallas tenido que esperar tanto-me dijo

-eh,ahhh Yue así que eras tu ,que es lo que sucede -le dije ,cuando eso pensaba que el no llegaría a ese paso como todos los demás y lo consideraba un buen amigo

-yo ... pues...-tartamudeaba a mas no poder ,era extraño verlo Así ya que el nunca se avergonzaba de nada .

-Yue ,estas enfermo ,sucedió algo -me le estaba acercando para ver si tenia fiebre cuando de la nada me abraza y cuando se separa de mi ,pone un gran ramo de flores en mi rostro -quiero ...quisiera que seas mi novia Sakura,tu y solo tu eres la única que a podido despertar esos sentimientos en mi y ...-antes de que hablara le estampe el ramo de flores en la cara _" ahora me arrepiento ,eran hermosas y fue un desperdicio ,al menos debí quedármelas"_ y le digo:

-lo siento ,pero no quiero nada de eso contigo,si quieres seguimos siendo amigos ,pero nada mas que eso ...ahh y otra cosa , me vuelves a abrazar y te rompo la cara en frente de todo el colegio ¿entendido? -le sonreí para que no se sintiera tan mal ,me di la vuelta para entrar en el colegio y me encontré con las dos benditas carcajeándose en la entrada ,viendo un vídeo que supuse ,Tomoyo me había grabado en el acto ,acabe haciendo un trato con ellas por aquel vídeo ,después de todo arruinaría mi apariencia en frente de los chicos del colegio.

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

No las culpo de que se rían ,a los pocos segundos ya estaba yo riendo a carcajadas con ellas .

...

estábamos en el centro comercial ya con muchas bolsas de ropa,zapatos,joyas,y yo no podía mas ,me negaba a ir a una tienda mas de esas ,me quieren matar ,lo único que hacen es probarse ropa y hacerme probármela a la mala ,cuando ellas me comienzan a amenazar , _"como lamento hacer de estas dos mis amigas"._

-ohhh ,vamos una mas -decía Mei

-que no ,ya he dicho

-vamos Sakurita ,hay una tienda que de seguro querrás visitar-dijo Tomi

-por favor ,que otra tienda va a quedar ,si la hemos visto todas!

-no todas -decían Tomi y Mei al unisono,luego Mei dice-se te olvida la tienda de vídeo juegos-las miro con ese brillo que tanto me caracteriza cuando llegamos a las cosas que me gustan " _ahora si estamos hablando de compras_ " me paro del banco en el que estaba rápidamente,haciendo que ellas se sobresaltaran .

-¿y?-les digo yo

-¿y? a caso ya no te gus...-no deje que Tomi terminara esa frase tapándole la boca con la mano ,sino ya no existiría en mi vida

-quiero decir ,que ...que esperamos para ir , ¡que tenemos que comprar los videojuegos ,que nos dejan sin nada !-les digo emocionada y ellas se miran entre si sonriendo ,lose lose ,he caído en su juego ,pero es que no lo puedo evitar ,es una de las cosas que mas amo en este mundo .Las agarro a ambas de las manos ,vamos a mi auto nuevo ,y heyyy es toda una monada ahora que lo pienso ,guardamos las bolsas que habíamos cargado de tienda en tienda ,y salimos despistadas hacia la tienda de vídeo juegos ,una vez allí corremos como locas hacia los estantes con los juegos mas populares y diosssss habían de todo tipo ,infantiles ,de guerra,acción ,fantasía,aventura ,era mi sueño hecho realidad .las tres chillamos como locas estando hay ,y todos nos miraban extrañados ,usualmente las chicas nos la pasamos en tiendas de ropas ,maquillajes ,joyas y demás ,pero ademas de eso (que a mi no me gusta mucho que digamos)nos encantan los vídeo juegos ,mayormente los de combate ,la ultima vez que jugamos las tres junto con Shaoran ,y Eriol,duramos jugando todo un día sin descanso ,mientras varios jugaban uno de nosotros traía refrigerios para que podamos jugar a gusto sin morir de hambre. Y aquí estábamos escogiendo juegos como dice mi padre "a dos manos " íbamos de aquí para allá ,cogiendo aquellos juegos que tanto nos gusta,ademas de una consola ya que yo había dejado la mía en casa de mis padres .

al final escogimos algunos juegos también para los chicos ,como una recompensa por aguardar todo ese tiempo esperándonos en casa,porque de seguro que nos reprochan a mas no poder ,ademas de varios tipos de vestuarios que nos animamos a comprar para que ellos posen para nosotras y podamos tirarles varias fotos ,porque de que estamos seguras de que le quedan grandiosos LO ESTAMOS.

fuimos directamente a mi departamento ,el cual quedaba solo a una cuadra de la casa de Shaoran ,y yo estaba ya arrepintiéndome de darle una copia de mi departamento a Eriol y a el ,ya que de seguro que se encontraban ahí , y eyyyy no me equivoque cuando entramos con todas las bolsas en mano y abrí como puede el departamento ,estaban sentados en la sala viendo algún programa del cual no me fije bien ya que tenían unas caras de estar muy muy pero muy enojados y para colmo la buena amiga mía ,que le encanta joder mas el momento dice:

-ayyyyy Shao ,fue todo grandioso -dice soltando las bolsas en el sofá de la sala y tirándose encima de Shaoran ,creo que en un intento por abrazarlo ,bueno de intento exitoso paso a ser un intento fallido ,ya que ambos terminaron en el suelo ,pero Mei aun así seguía hablando -fuimos a comprar de todo ,el coche de toda una monada ,tuve el mejor día de chicas que he tenido en mi vida ,y espero que se repita-dice mirándome ,yo niego con la cabeza ni loca lo vuelvo a hacer esas están demasiado obsesionadas con las compras como para yo seguir su ritmo -ayyyy,porque eres tan amargado ,Tom di algo por favor -ella solo le guiña el ojo y eso me da a entender que estoy frita.

los chicos nos ayudaron a acomodar las cosas que trajimos ,y le encantaron aquellas vestimentas que compramos para ellos,pero se negaron rotundamente a posar para nosotras ,lo cual no me desanimo ,tarde o temprano lograría sacarles una foto con aquella ropa .luego pasamos toda la noche jugando al mortal kombat ,lo que me entristece ,durante estos cinco años he perdido mi toque y he sido vencida por Mei ,POR MEI! , que es la que menos sabe de nosotros sobre este tipo de juegos ,estoy que quiero que me trague la tierra y mas cuando esta me lo echa en cara ,pero bueno que se le hace .

dieron las 10:00 y todos tuvieron que irse ,ya que mañana había clases ,como todos los benditos días de mi bendita vida y solo teníamos un solo día de descanso a la semana ,eso es un abuso total .

cuando se fueron el departamento había quedado vació ,se sentía tan solitario ,pero me daba igual ,siempre me ha gustado estar sola y esta era mi oportunidad .me fui a bañar ,al salir me puse mi pijama ,y al meterme en la cama ,me recordé de algo ,no había comido nada de cenar por estar pendiente al juego .me levante ,fui a la cocina e hice unos sándwiches con jugo de naranja,luego de comérmelos ,fui directo a la cama y quede rendida al instante ,estaba bastante cansada por el día de hoy ,y mañana tenia que llamar a mis padres para agradecerles el auto .

...

 _ **espero que les haya gustado ,y lose lose ,no fue muy interesante ,pero quería hacer un donde se pueda conocer un poco mas la personalidad de Sakura ,ya mas adelante les tocara a los demás personajes ,y como me habían respondido ,sobre mi primer comentario de volver el fic lemmon ,y que he tenido varias respuestas positivas ante esto ,lo iré realizando poco a poco este tema ,ya luego se puede volver mas fuerte .**_

 _ **y muchas muchas gracias a los que me apoyan ,y me dan sus consejos sobre el fic ,se los agradezco de corazón .espero que sigan aconsejándome en lo que necesiten y nos veremos en el prox. capitulo .**_ #^_^#


	5. Chapter 6

Bien aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo ,espero que les guste.

Sakura Card Captor no es de mi propiedad ,sino de las grandiosas CLAMP ,en cambio la historia si es en toda su totalidad mía .

Ahora sin mas que decir a LEER!

 **CAP.5**

 **(Sakura pov)**

Era un nuevo día ,nuevo amanecer,una nueva lucha por tratar de levantarme de la cama .El despertador sonaba y sonaba y,yo hacia un esfuerzo sobrenatural como todos los días para apagar ese aparato infernal .lo apague como pude ,y luego me levante para dirigirme hacia el baño,cuando entre al baño deje la ducha abierta y fui a mi cuarto a dejar mi uniforme listo para cuando salga del baño no se me haga como siempre tarde ,lo deje sobre la cama y me dirigí hacia la ducha ,hoy el agua esta mas fría que nunca ,y todo por que ya se acercaba el invierno.

Cuando termine de ducharme y cambiarme ,me mire en el espejo y parecía una bruja sinceramente ,me cepille el cabello ,me hice una coleta alta,luego me dirigí hacia el armario saque un abrigo y lo lleve a la sala junto con mi mochila ,fui directa a la cocina e hice unas tostadas y me serví un poco de jugo de naranja ,estaba tan soñolienta que por poco y dejo que se quemen las tostadas .cuando desayune me fui directa al garaje ,encendí el auto y me dirigí hacia el instituto ,me siento terriblemente mal ,no tengo ganas de nada ,pero que se le puede hacer ,tengo que ir por que tengo que ir aunque me este muriendo .

Al llegar al instituto ,fui al casillero deje mis cosas y luego me dirigí al salón de clases ,y para mi sorpresa estaba vació no había nadie ,al parecer era la primera en llegar .

-creo que en serio estoy grave -me toque la frente para ver si tenia fiebre ,pero no, estaba tan fría como estaba el clima .me senté en mi puesto ,el cual era la Penúltima de la fila ,mi asiento quedaba al lado de la ventana por lo que ,cuando me senté fije mi vista hacia el cielo ,se veía gris ,era como si se aproximara una tormenta .no se cuanto tiempo tenia viendo el cielo hasta que la voz de Shaoran me saca de mi ensoñamiento .

-l-lo siento decías algo Shaoran

-estas enferma o algo por el estilo-me pregunta en tono burlón

-ehh,no por que lo dices -pregunto inocentemente

-es que es raro ver que seas la primera en llegar -dice mientras se acomoda en su asiento

-yo también me sorprendí ,no pensé que seria tan temprano-digo bostezando

-ya veo ,por cierto iras a la fiesta que organizara Eriol

-mmmmm,no se ,de seguro que si digo que si me pondrá a mi y de seguro que a ti y a Tomoyo también a organizarla ,mientras el se inventa alguna excusa para dejarnos todo el trabajo y...

-eyyy eso no es cierto Sakurita ,yo soy incapaz de hacerles eso ,como piensas eso de mi -dice Eriol acomodándose en su asiento el cual es a mi lado ,por cierto Shaoran se sienta detrás de mi

-lo digo por que es cierto -le digo mirándolo de manera seria

-ella tiene razón ,siempre nos dejas todo el trabajo a nosotros -me apoya Shaoran

-vaya , que amigos me he ganado -dice Eriol haciéndose el lastimado " _si sera idiota_ "-vamos no sean malos y ayúdenme ,saben que yo hiciera lo que sea por ustedes ,vamos y haré todo lo que quieran durante un día ,que dicen

-mmmmm,suena tentador ,que dices Shaoran -le pregunto y cuando lo veo ,nos entendemos, pensamos igual

-si ,porque no ,eso si ,luego no te arrepientas ,y ya le dijiste a Daidoji

-si -dice y suspira-y al parecer tiene algo muy malo planeado para mi porque en cuanto le dije esa propuesta dijo que si de manera inmediata -lo único que puedo hacer es reír ,rio y rio y Eriol solo me lanza una mirada asesina -de que tanto te ríes diablilla

-oh yo,de nada en especial -digo y justo cuando el iba a responder veo entrar a Tomoyo y a Rika,por lo cual voy corriendo hacia ellas -Tomi ,Rika ! -digo abalanzándome hacia ellas

-Sakura ,pero que haces aquí tan temprano -dice una Rika sorprendida

-ayyy ,tu también Rika ,no siempre he llegado tarde -Tomoyo me mira y explota en carcajadas -bien bien, si siempre llego tarde pero ,eso algún día debe de cambiar no

-ayyyss Sakurita ,creo que estas enferma o te han cambiado los extraterrestres

-que mala eres Tomi

-pues Tomoyo tiene razón ,es demasiado raro verte temprano por aquí -dice Mei quien estaba acabando de llegar

-tu también Mei ,esto es insólito -digo haciendo un mojí lo que causa la risa de todos en el salón .

Seguimos hablando sobre los clubes escolares ,Tomoyo dijo que se inscribiría en el de coro como todos los años ,Meiling y yo nos inscribiremos en el de porrista ,y los chicos en el equipo de fútbol .el profesor entra al salón y todos tomamos asiento en nuestros respectivos puestos ,la clase prosigue con normalidad como todos los días .suena el timbre para receso y entonces Mei y Tomoyo se acercan a mi y me dicen

-te animas a ir a comer helado y luego ir al nuevo parque temático que abrieron no hace mucho-me dice Mei

-claro porque no -digo yo

-bien ,entonces nos puedes ayudar a convencer a los dos cabezones -dice Tomi ,señalando a Eriol y a Shaoran ,pero cuando veo a Shaoran me quedo de piedra ,cuando veo a la chica de hace varios días y al parecer anda en lo mismo con Shaoran " _como era que se llamaba Yuni,Shuki,Yuki ,si ese es Yuki"_

-yo me encargo de Shaoran ustedes a por Eriol -les digo yo ,como si estuviéramos en una guerra o algo por el estilo,ellas me miran por mi repentino arranque de energía pero en cuanto ven a Shaoran y a la bruja de Yuki ,solo se rien y asienten

-vamos tu puedes ,recuerda eres mi superheroina -me susurra Mei cuando me pasa por el lado yo solo me rio , que mas voy a poder hacer, con desicion me acerco a Shaoran y lo abrazo por detrás

-Shao ,me preguntaba si quisieras ir a comer helado conmigo mas tarde,que dices -digo ,el se voltea y suspira aliviado

-claro ,como podría decirte que no -me dice con una sonrisa " _que me lo como!_ "

-bien y también...ohh Yuki cierto -le pregunto con inocencia ,haciendo como si no me había percatado de que estaba ahí

-si ,me alegra volver a verte kinomoto -me dice con una sonrisa mas falsa ,que la de Touya

-sa-ku-ra ,por favor llámame por mi nombre -le digo con una sonrisa

-claro ki... digo Sakura ,si te llamo así tu también deberías llamarme por el mio

-por supuesto Akame ,por cierto mañana tendremos una salida de chicas ,te animas a venir con nosotras

-ehh ,n-no se

-vamosss ,solo es una tarde ,así aprovechamos y nos conocemos mejor que dices

-mmm,esta bien ,después de todo seria bueno para olvidarse de la presión de la escuela

-exacto ,te esperaremos mañana en la entrada

-si ,bueno nos veremos mañana entonces ,hasta luego Sakura ,Shaoran -dice dándose la vuelta

-bueno cariño ,como decía ,luego de comer helado podríamos ir al nuevo parque temático que abrieron ,si?-le digo a Shaoran con cara de perrito ,sabiendo que Akame aun esta en la puerta del salón

-claro ,ya te dije que no te puedo decir que no -dice dándome un beso en la mejilla " _diossss ,piensa matarme o que"_

-bien ,te esperare en la entrada ...-miro hacia la puerta y veo que la bruja esa ya se fue -y me puedes decir que diablos hacia esa aquí -digo separándome de el ,porque sino de seguro que si me quedo un segundo mas así ,caigo redondita al suelo,el suspira y responde

-vino a interrogarme sobre si todavía salia contigo -dice como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-ya veo ,por cierto la propuesta de salir es en serio ,iremos Mei ,Tomi,Eriol ,tu y yo ,y ya no te puedes retractar -digo seria

-es en serio ,pero es que hoy ...-dice como queriendo engañarme

-no me vengas con que tienes cosas por hacer ,que se muy bien que no tienes nada que hacer ,ademas es a divertirnos un rato siiiiiii- le suplico

-bien ,como ya te había dicho no puedo decirte que no por mas que quiera -dice con una sonrisa " _dioosss ,como amo que sonría "_

-bien! -celebro yo como si fuera una niña pequeña a la cual le acaban de regalar un pony ,y cuando me iba a voltear para irme donde las chicas le digo -por cierto me debes una ,ya luego te la cobrare -le guiño un ojo y voy con las chicas

-y bien lo convenciste -dice mei

-por supuesto ,acaso dudas de mi -digo riéndome ,recordando el rostro de la bruja esa cuando me aparecí abrazando a Shaoran

-Sakurita ,creo que tarde o temprano te meterás en problemas con esa chica -me advierte Tomoyo

-con quien ,con la bruja,porque si es así no te preocupes ,lo tengo todo bajo control-digo confiada,entonces oigo a Mei y a Eriol que estaba escuchándonos reírse como si no hubiera un mañana

-Sakurita le has puesto de apodo a Yuki "bruja"-dice Eriol y yo asiento -bueno ,bueno ,señoritas ya escucharon a Sakurita ,ella tiene todo bajo control con la bruja -y vuelve a reírse

-Sakura ,sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo ,pero y si algo sale mal -dice Tomoyo preocupada

-no te preocupes Tomi ,confía en mi

-esta bien ,por cierto ,Mei y yo decidimos que seria mejor irnos caminando hacia el parque ,que dices

-claro ,eso seria lo mejor -les digo sonriendo ,en eso suena el timbre y el próximo profesor entra al aula ,todos nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos y yo me que mirando por la ventana ,después de todo ,no entendería nada de nada de lo que diga el profesor de matemáticas ,ya luego le diría a Shaoran que me explique .

...

 **bien este fue el capitulo 5 ,espero que les haya gustado y gracias por su apoyo #^_^#**

 **ATT: lili-chan**


	6. Chapter 7

**Sakura Card Captor no es de mi propiedad si no de las grandiosas CLAMP ,en cambio la historia si es mía en su totalidad.**

 **Ahora sin mas que decir a LEER!**

 **cap.6**

 **(Sakura pdv)**

estábamos en el parque temático ,y estaba maravillada habían muchos juegos he iba corriendo de un lado a otro para subirme en cada uno de ellos ,escuchaba a Tomoyo gritar que vaya mas al paso ,pero aun así no me detenía ,quiero subirme en cada uno de los juegos y al paso en que ellos van no llegaremos a subirnos ni siquiera a la mitad de ellos ,al menos tenia a Meiling de mi parte ,ella iba tan rápido como yo a los juego ,lo que me causa mucha risa ,ya que parecemos niñas de 5 años .

-Sak. a cual vamos ahora -me pregunta Mei ,deteniéndose para pensar a cual ir ahora

-chicas ,vayan mas despacio ,que no todos tenemos su energía -dice Tomoyo acercándose con Eriol y Shaoran

-ayyy ,vamos Tomi ,saca esa energía que tienes guardada ,y divirtámonos un poco -digo riendo

-pues no creo que ,Tom. tenga la misma energía que ustedes dos -dice Eriol a su favor

-ayyy,pero debería ,después de todo ,si hasta parece mas entusiasta que nosotras cuando se trata de compras ,vamossssss trae esa energía ahora-dice Mei

-ya se , que tal si no separamos-dice Eriol

-a separarnos ?,esta bien ,de que forma sugieres que nos separemos-le pregunto yo

-yo iré con Tomoyo ,ya que tampoco voy a su paso,y Shaoran ira con ustedes ,que dicen

-espera y porque yo ten...

-biennn ! todo arreglado ahora vamos rápido ya se a donde quiero ir-le interrumpe Mei a Shaoran ,tomándonos dela mano y haciéndonos correr con ella ,en serio que tiene energía ...

 **(Tomoyo pdv)**

me encontraba caminado con Eriol a mi lado ,ya iba bastante relajada ya que no estábamos corriendo como hace unos momentos,me da mucha pena por Shaoran no me lo puedo imaginar estando corriendo a todas partes con esas locas .

-Tom. a donde quieres ir -me pregunta Eriol ,yo lo miro,y si lo escaneo un poco se ve realmente sexy,con esa camiseta color azul oscuro ,ese pantalón ajustado a sus piernas ,y ese rostro tan relajado como siempre ,seria la presa indicada para toda mujer -Eriol llamando a tierra,Tomoyo te encuentras bien-dice sacándome de mis pensamientos

-eh ,si si ,que decías -digo apenada

-te estaba preguntando que a que juego quieres ir ahora -dice despreocupado

-ahh,no se ya estoy cansada de estar corriendo de un lado a otro ,por que no vamos a un puesto de helados o no se y nos sentamos un rato -le digo con una sonrisa

-muy buena elección -dice tomando mi mano y dirigiéndose a un puesto de helados que había cerca -siéntate ,y iré a por los helados -dice y se va a pedirlos sin siquiera dejarme responder .

me senté en una mesa a esperarlo ,y la verdad que tuve que esperar mucho ,había una gran fila y no se como Eriol puede aguantar tanto de pie ,fuera yo y estuviera tirada en el suelo,en eso de que llega su turno ,compra los helados y se acerca a mi

-este es tu sabor favorito cierto ,helado de meta -dice entregándomelo

-si ,como lo sabes -digo mirándolo interrogativamente

-Sakura me lo ha dicho -dice como si no fuera algo de otro mundo y sentándose enfrente de mi-y ya has pensado a donde quieres ir ahora?

-si ,vamos a la rueda de la fortuna ,no esta tan lejos , y no marea -digo sonriéndole ,últimamente se ha convertido en un habito sonreírle por cualquier cosa

-bien ,pues vamos -dice parándose y tomándome la mano para salir corriendo hacia la atracción ,cuando se para por fin ,veo que estamos en la fila

-se puede saber porque tuvimos que salir corriendo-digo exaltada

-pues para hacer la . ?docid=47995868a ,para que mas va a ser -dice con esa tranquilidad tan característica en el

-no tienes remedio -digo terminando de comer mi helado,en eso lo escucho reír a carcajadas lo que me desubica demasiado ,de que rayos se esta riendo -se puede saber de que te ríes

-primero ,porque tienes la nariz sucia de helado-dice limpiándome ,lo que hace que me sonroje a mas no poder-y segundo ,porque he visto como pasaban Mei y Sakurita arrastrando al pobre de Shaoran a toda velocidad -dice carcajeándose mas ,lo que hace que su risa se me contagie y empiece a reír con el .entre risas y risas llego nuestro turno de subir a la atracción ,cuando alcanzamos la sima todo se veía hermoso se podía ver gran parte de Tomoeda

-que hermoso -se me escapa de la boca y escucho a Eriol reírse ,lo que no me hace mucha gracia-de que te ríes

-es que te ves tan inofensiva así ,pareces una niña -dice acariciándome la cara con su mano ,es tan suave,y su olor inunda mi nariz al tenerlo tan cerca ,en eso por un impulso ,lo beso ,lo que me sorprende bastante ya que no suelo ser así ,y lo que mas me sorprende es que el me correspondiera ,nos besamos una y otra vez ,era un beso lleno de pasión y deseo ,al cabo de unos segundos sentí una de sus manos pasear por mis piernas ,lo que por alguna razón le deje hacer ,pero justo cuando pensé que sucedería algo se separo de mi y me susurro -si seguimos así no podre detenerme y te haré mía enfrente de toda la feria -me advierte con un tono voz profunda y sensual ,lo que hace que me separe bruscamente de el y este tan roja como un tomate ,como es que me he dejado hacer eso de el ,y lo peor es que yo fui quien comenzó y para rematar me gusto ,me gusto mucho .

durante lo poco que duro la rueda en bajar ,nos mantuvimos callados ,ninguno de los dos dijo nada ,salimos y resulta que al salir nos encontramos con los demás ,yo aun seguía en estado de shock y no decía palabra alguna ,Sakura lo noto y solo le sonreí en lo que ella entendió lo que le quise decir .

luego de subirnos a una atracción mas todos juntos ,decidimos irnos a nuestros respectivos hogares y para colmo ,Eriol se ofreció a acompañarme ,por mas que le dije que no hacia falta no valió ,es tan cabeza dura como Sakura .en el camino nos mantuvimos en silencio ,hasta que el hablo

-Tom. , sobre lo que sucedió yo ...

-no hace falta que digas nada si ,fue mi culpa ,no se porque lo hice ,si quieres podemos hacer que nada paso y...

-por favor ,que lo olvide ? ,te estas volviendo loca , no quiero olvidarlo -me dice lo cual me sorprende y paro mi caminar para poder mirarlo ,lo miro ,lo miro y lo miro ,en busca de algo que me indique que miente o algo por el estilo ,pero nada ,no encuentro nada

-que estas diciendo -digo un poco mas tranquila

-digo que no quiero olvidar lo que has hecho me ha gustado ,y se que a ti también así que no lo niegues ,y si aun la listilla que parece se ha ido de viaje durante varios días ,no entiende ..-dice sorprendiéndome ,se ha dado cuenta de mi embobamiento , esto debe de ser serio ,pero se va acercando a mi lo que me hace reaccionar y tratar de evadirlo ,pero el me agarra de la cintura posesivamente ,lo que me hace gemir inconscientemente -digo que quiero salir contigo ,estar mas cerca de ti ,y poder sentir esos labios tan posesivos que me han robado aquel beso ,¿sabes que has sido la primera chica que me ha robado un beso ?-dice sorprendiéndome aun mas -y la única que me ha besado de esa manera -dice acercándose a mi ,estando a solo centímetros de rosar mis labios con los suyos -y eres una persona que estoy seguro ,no me cansare de ver ,sentir ,y estar ,eres todo una gema señorita Daidoji -dice por ultimo tomando posesión de mis labios ,me encanta su sabor ,el como me besa con esa intensidad tan posesiva .

luego de que el aire se nos acabara ,yo lo miro a los ojos y luego el me pregunta

-Tomoyo Daidoji quisieras hacerme el honor de ser mi novia -esa pregunta me causo risa lo que lo ha dejado descolocado ,y me causa aun mas risa ,por alguna razón se cual es mi respuesta sin siquiera pensar en si sufriré o si seré feliz por el corto tiempo que este con el .

-si ,si seré tu novia idiota -digo sonriendo

-bien eso me alegra ,pero no podías ser mas romántica para ambientar el aire -dice lo que me causa aun mas risa

\- si si ,ya habrá tiempo para eso ,ahora podemos seguir caminando ya me esta dando sueño -digo bostezando

-bien princesa como usted diga -dice haciendo una reverencia de lo mas graciosa ,luego me ofrece su mano como todo un caballero y seguimos caminando entre risas hacia mi casa .

 **...**

 **bien aquí esta el cap, 6 ,lamento mucho la tardanza ,pero ya si subiré los cap.a tiempo es una promesa(no me crean soy pésima cumpliendo mis promesas),espero que les haya gustado ,y que las quiero mucho ,aunque ustedes no a mi.**

 **ATT:lili-chan**


	7. Chapter 8

**CCS no es de mi propiedad sino de las grandiosas CLAMP ,en cambio la historia si es mía en toda su totalidad.**

 **Ahora sin mas que decir a LEER!**

 **Cap.7**

 **(Shaoran pdv)**

iba siendo arrastrado de una atracción a otra ,por Sakura y Meiling ,ya me sentía mareado ,pero ellas no me hacia caso alguno .

-Shaoran ,¿te sientes bien ?-me pregunta Sakura mirando mi rostro muy de cerca lo que me hace poner nervioso _"desde cuando se ha puesto tan cerca de mi "_

-eh ,si no es nada solo estoy un poco mareado -digo para no preocuparla

-mmmmm ,no se ,no te vez muy bien ,sera mejor que busquemos a Tomoyo y a Eriol ,para irnos-dice buscando con la mirada a Meiling quien estaba comprando algodón de azúcar

-no,no hace falta Sakura ,enserió estoy bien ya se me pasara -decía yo tratando de convencerla

-que estas bien ni nada ,ya he hablado -dijo manteniéndose firme en su decisión,tenia el rostro como si estuviera enojada ,lo que me pareció muy tierno en ella ,y no seguí tratando de convencerla ,después de todo ,conociéndola todo mi esfuerzo no valdría la pena .luego llego Meiling ,Sakura le explico todo y comenzamos a caminar en busca de Eriol y Daidouji .

los encontramos saliendo de la rueda de la fortuna ,por alguna razón Daidouji tenia la cara roja ,y no dijo palabra alguna mientras caminábamos a la salida ,pero a las locas de Sakura y Meiling con el apoyo de Eriol ,se les ocurrió la maravillosa idea de subirnos a una atracción mas todos juntos .

cuando al fin llegamos a la salida ,Eriol se fue junto con Daidouji y nos quedamos viéndolos como unos idiotas hasta que desaparecieron de nuestras vistas .

-bno ,primito yo iré a casa mas tarde ,avísales a mis tíos ¿si?-me dice Meiling

-a donde piensas ir a estas horas -le cuestiono

-solo me juntare con unas amigas ,no es para tanto .nos vemos Sak. nos hablamos mañana -dice Mei despidiéndose de Sakura

-bye ,y cuídate de las demás -dice riendo Sak.

-claro , no soy tan idiota -dice Mei y luego se va corriendo en dirección contraria a mi casa .

-bueno Shaoran yo también me voy a mi casa ,ya estoy comenzando a sentir el cansancio de estar corriendo por todos lados -dice sonriendo

-te acompaño -digo

-eh ,no hace falta

-insisto ,ya es muy tarde para que andes sola por la calle

-si ,pero yo me se cuidar sola y...

-vamos ,que solo te acompañare ,no es como si te fuera a acosar o algo por el estilo

-bueno ,pero luego no me culpes por que llegues tarde a tu casa -dice de manera seria lo que me causa risa

-como usted diga señorita -digo ,haciendo que se ria .durante el camino nos la pasamos conversando sobre las clases ,luego nos paramos en un puesto de helados que había,compramos dos barquillas y justo cuando íbamos a seguir caminado ,por alguna razón Sakura se abalanza sobre mi y me besa ,lo que me deja en completo shock ,luego de unos segundos le correspondo y seguimos así durante varios minutos ,luego ella se separa y se queda mirando el suelo

-yo lo...lo siento es solo que vi a Akame y ...bueno yo ...

-ya veo ,entiendo no te preocupes -le digo para dejar ese tema por terminado ,deberás que me había ilusionado pensando que tal vez ella sentía algo por mi .seguimos caminando pero esta vez en silencio ,cuando llegamos a su apartamento me invita a pasar y yo gustoso acepto .

-Shao ,quieres ver algo ,no se una película o algo por el estilo ,antes de irte

-claro ,porque no -digo sentándome a su lado en el sofá .ella puso una película de terror ,busco dos latas de soda y un bol con palomitas .en la peli habían partes tristes y bastante romance ,por lo que Sakura se la paso toda la peli llorando .cuando se acabo aun seguía llorando y quería que se calmara de alguna forma.

-Sak,Sak ,por favor no llores solo es una película-decía para calmarla

-no lloro por eso -dice sollozando

-pero ,entonces por...-no puede seguir hablando ,cuando ella se me había abalanzado encima de mi y me besaba con mucha desesperación,yo le correspondí y trataba de que aquel beso no se tratara de un sueño tratando de profundizarlo mas .cuando no pudimos seguir por la falta de aire nos separamos ,y ella mi miraba con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar ,le tome el rostro muy delicadamente como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara y ella comenzó a hablar

-Shaoran yo ...yo tengo que decirte que ,pues yo ...-no se que trataba de decir y por alguna razón se encontraba con el rostro extremadamente rojo -yo pues ...ME GUSTAS !,me gustas mucho Shaoran -dice con la cabeza baja ,no puedo creer lo que ha dicho ,acaso ha dicho que yo le gusto ,no se si estar enojado por mi maldita idiotez de no declararme le antes por tener miedo,o estar feliz por que ella sienta lo mismo que yo.

-no estas jugando ,¿verdad?-pregunto para cerciorarme de que no escuche mal

-como podría jugar con algo así idiota -dice al borde del enojo y con una cara de lo mas graciosa ,lo que me hace reír y dejarla desconcertada -de que te ríes -dice ya enojada

-es que te ves muy tierna así ,te ves como si fueras una niña pequeña y no lo puedo evitar -digo sonriéndole,lo que ha ella no le causa mucha gracia

-acaso no piensas decir nada ,con respecto a lo que te dije-dice nerviosa

-de que hablas

-como que de que hablo !-dice histérica,yo le tomo del rostro y atraigo sus labios a los míos,la beso desesperadamente tal y como ella lo había echo hace unos minutos ,luego me separo de ella y le digo

-lamento decirte ...-hago una pausa haciendo que esta se tensara- que siento lo mismo por ti desde hace mucho tiempo -digo sonriendo ,ella que al principio me miraba con cara de decepción ahora parecía una la luz brillante y llena de vida

-en serio -me pregunta

\- como crees que podría mentirte

-pues de muchas formas -dice ,yo la aferro a mi agarrándola de la cintura

-nunca podría mentirte -digo ,esta vez besándola.

luego de eso nos la pasamos haciéndonos bromas mutuamente y riendo a carcajadas .y pensar que fuera ella quien se confesara ,pero de todas formas me siento feliz de saber que el amor que siento por ella es mutuo y no solo un amor no correspondido .

...

 **bien aquí esta el cap.7 espero que les guste ,y muchas gracias por su apoyo y consejos ,en especial a Brenda ,MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS CONSEJOS ,SON BASTANTES BUENOS Y ME AYUDAN A TENER MEJORES IDEAS PARA EL FIC ,GRACIAS !**

 **ATT:lili-chan**


	8. Chapter 9

**CCS no es de mi propiedad , sino de las grandiosas CLAMP ,en cambio la historia si es mía al cien por cien .**

 **Esssttoooo... para aquellos que se han estado preguntando en donde he estado ,que si habré muerto ,y bla bla bla , pues no estoy vivita y coleando simplemente he estado al borde del colapso con las clases y pues cuando me dan unos días de respiro pues en cierto modo , quedo muerta en mi cama y no me levanto hasta el otro día ,y es así como pierdo el tiempo . Bueno la cosa es que volví y pienso escribir cada fin de semana ,no diré día especifico para que no se me ilusionen ,pero cada fin de semana tendrán un new chapter ,prometido *coloco mi mano derecha en mi corazón y alzo la izquierda *.**

 **Ahora sin mas que decir a LEER!**

 **Cap. 8**

 **(Sakura pdv)**

-Dios no me lo puedo creer , Shaoran me quiere , a mi ! . Ok puede que este exagerando pero ,joder que soy la novia de Shaoran Li ,simplemente parece un sueño , es que no me lo puedo creer ,Diosssssss -chillo como una lunática ,si señoras y señores estoy hablando conmigo misma .

Luego de que Shaoran se halla ido a casa , he estado tirada en mi cama tratando de asimilar las cosas .Me he pellizcado 10 veces e incluso choque con una puerta para salir del ensoñamiento " _si es que eso era , un sueño ._.. "en lo que estoy pensando escucho un sonido agudo " _puto despertador"_ pienso para mis adentros ,he estado tan sumergida en lo que sucedió anoche que hasta ya amaneció ,¿que lindo no? y yo que no he dormido ni una maldita hora ,pero que le vamos a hacer.

Me levanto dirigiéndome al baño , enciendo la ducha y vuelvo a mi habitación a preparar mis cosas ,y así comienzo mi ritual de todas las mañanas ,quejarme ,chocar con todo lo que tenga por delante y terminar con un desayuno al borde de quemarse ,luego de terminar fui hacia mi auto ," _si ya me esta gustando como suena eso mi auto, ayyysss pero que bien "_ ,subí en el y conduje hacia mi tormento , aunque ahora que lo pienso ya no sera tan tormentoso ,puesto que mi mas grande tormento ,ademas de las matemáticas ,era ver a Shaoran rodeado de chicas que ni del mismo instituto eran .

-Sak!-escucho gritando a Mei en cuanto me bajo del auto ,miro la dirección de donde provenían los chillidos y la veo corriendo ,y justo antes de que pueda esquivarla ya esta encima de mi .

-Mei por favor no me aprietes tanto -digo entre dientes ,tengo ganas de pegarle hasta que muera,pero luego recuerdo lo buena que ella es conmigo y se me pasa ,que mas da .

-Cuando planeabas decirme -dice mientras caminamos .

\- De que hablas -digo haciéndome la inocente.

-Como que de que hablo , joder que estas saliendo con mi primo!-grita a todo pulmón." _De acuerdo ahora si la mato_ ".

-Puedes bajar la maldita voz Mei- digo con el ceño fruncido.

-Quien es la novia de Shaoran -pregunta una Tomoyo curiosa " _estoy frita_ ".

 _-_ Pues tu mejor amiga -dice señalándome con su dedo.

-Que tu que!-dice al borde del colapso ,esto si que es asombroso.

-Mei ,acaso el te lo dijo -digo haciendo caso omiso a lo dicho por Tomoyo.

-Puessssssss...yoooo...estooo- dice haciendo círculos con sus dedos .

-No ,no le he dicho nada , la muy entrometida ,se había quedado anoche parada en tu puerta escuchándonos- dice Shaoran con el ceño fruncido, espera ¿de donde salio Shaoran?.

-EEEEYYYYY que yo no me quede de entrometida , simplemente iba a hablar con Sak y los escuche ,jum- se defiende haciendo un puchero.

-Espera entonces es verdad-dice Tomoyo sorprendida ,nosotros asentimos- joder ,que fuerte , por que no me habías dicho Sakura Kinomoto , eres la peor amiga ,Dioossssss ,que están saliendo -dice chillando ,yo casi ni le entendí .

-Espera...-dicen Mei y Shaoran al mismo tiempo ,con una sonrisa maliciosa . De que rayos me he perdido.

-Que pasa-dice como si no supiera nada.

-Pues linda , que no me has dicho como estuvo tu regreso a casa con TU NOVIO -dice Mei haciendo énfasis en "tu novio ", ahora si que estoy fuera de lugar.

 _-_ Tomoyo ,tu desde cuando tienes novio -digo confundida.

-Acaso Daidoji no te lo dijo , ella sale con Er...-Tomoyo lo interrumpe tapándole la boca.

-Tomoyo ...-reprocho con el ceño fruncido- quien demonios es Er -digo al borde de gritar que me diga o la mato.

-Yo ... pues ... al diablo ,con Eriol -dice así como si no fuera absolutamente nada .Acaso escuche mal o sale con Eriol.

-QUE tu que ?! -digo sorprendida ,joder quería que estuvieran juntos , pero de la noche a la mañana ,que fuerte padre.

-Tu no me contestaste cuando te pregunte lo mismo ,así que no contesto -dice cruzándose de brazos.

-A ver y donde esta el muy infeliz -digo aparentando enojo ,lo que hace que Shaoran y Mei me miren confundidos , ellos dos al igual que yo están a favor de su relación ,así que no era de esperarse que comenzaran a preguntarme cosas al mismo tiempo ,por lo que no entendía nada .

-Joder cállense que no entiendo un carajo,quieren!-les grito

-Por que tanto escándalo -dice Eriol ... besando a Tomoyo ,joder que me da un colapso.

-Eriol Hiragisawa como te atreves a hacerte novio de mi mejor amiga de la noche a la mañana sin siquiera consultarme-digo enojada .

-Sakurita ,no te enojes , que yo no era la que tenia el celular apagado-¿apagado?,reviso mi celular y efectivamente esta apagado .

-Joder-susurro.

-Bien ,ya que hemos aclarado todo,sera mejor que entremos a clases o perderemos la primea hora -dice Eriol y todos le hacemos caso.

...

-En conclusión la fusión de la materia...-ok creo que química se lleva el segundo puesto en las peores materias que hay . Suena la campana y al fin se terminan las clases por hoy , por lo me estiro para quitarme el cansancio , no se de que pero me siento agotada.

-Esto ... Kino... digo Sakura -me llaman ,mira a la remitente de aquella voz y adivinen que , si señoras y señores ,es nada mas y nada menos que la bruja de Akame .

-Eh, que sucede Akame -le sonrió .

-Yo pues ,vine para que nos fuéramos -dice ¿nerviosa?,ok esto es digno de una foto , la chica que se le lanzaba encima a Shaoran sin ningún descaro ,esta nerviosa.

-Ohhh cierto , se me había olvidado -digo , en serio se me había ido totalmente de la cabeza.

-Bueno si quieres lo dejamos para otro día y ...

-no no no , para nada ,deja que busque a las demás ,te parece si nos esperas en la entrada.

-Eh, si claro-dice caminando hacia la puerta. Cuando la veo salir me paro de prisa y busco con la vista a Meiling y a Tomoyo , cuando las veo corro hacia ellas y las saco del aula .

-Pero te has vuelto loca mujer!- me grita Mei , vaya al menos ya a de saber como me siento yo .

\- Si ,bueno no , sucede que le había dicho a la bruja que iríamos de comprar y una que otra cosa ,se me había olvidado y ahora nos esta esperando afuera-suelto rápidamente , Meiling me mira de la manera en que te dice " _estas loca , ni de broma me acerco a ella_ ",mientras Tomoyo simplemente empieza a reír.

-Vale vale , Sakurita , entonces sera mejor que salgamos ¿no?-dice Tomoyo y yo asiento .

Salimos y en la entrada se encontraba Akame ,nos acercamos a ella .

-Tu debes ser Yuki ¿cierto?-dice Tomoyo amablemente.

-Un gusto conocerte Yuki , mi nombre es Meiling Li ,espero que nos llevemos bien-dice con su sonrisa artificial , al menos no va directa al grano como siempre.

-Pueden decirme Akame ,es un gusto conocerlas ehhh, Meiling y...

-Tomoyo por favor

-Bueno iré por el auto espérenme aquí -digo corriendo hacia el estacionamiento,Cuando llego subo al auto y me dirijo hacia ellas ,cuando llego las veo riendo incluso Meiling quien estaba con su sonrisita de barbie fabricada en una tienda china.

-De que se ríen -digo bajando el vidrio .

-Pues del pobre de Yue , por cierto viene hacia acá -dice Tomoyo ,y veo a donde me señala , Yue caminando hacia mi , no lo niego el es realmente guapo ,pero joder quien rayos en su sano juicio te abraza de la nada y te pide que salgan sabiendo lo que piensas sobre una relación ,padre debe de estar loco.

-Hola chicas -dice Yue con su voz grave .

-Hola! -respondemos las cuatro al unisono , de tal manera que pareció un chillido .

-Sakura ,hace cuanto que llegaste -" _vaya que amigo_ "

-Pues unos días antes de que iniciaran las clases-joder han pasado casi dos semanas y hasta ahora nota mi existencia .

-Ohhhh ya veo , bueno solo vine a darte las bienvenidas ,espero que nos encontremos mas a menudo -dice sonriendo .

-Claro -digo sonriendo ," _quiero matarlo ,alguien que me apoye por favor"_ el asiente y se marcha.

-Vaya Yue por aquí ,creí que te odiaba -salta la voz burlona de Eriol.

-Yo también te amo Eriol -digo con el ceño fruncido y oigo a Shaoran reír " _Dioosssss pasaría la vida entera escuchándolo reír "._

-¿A donde van chicas?-pregunta parando de reír .

-De compras y a dar una que otra vuelta -dice Meiling abriendo la puerta y montándose en la parte delantera del auto.

-Es en serio ,y piensan dejarme solo con el amargado - se queja Eriol.

-Lo siento bebe , pero hoy es día de chicas - dice Tomi dándole un beso en la mejilla y entrando en el auto ,luego le sigue Akame.

-Estas segura de ir de compras con ella - me susurra Shaoran de modo que no nos oigan.

-Por supuesto , ademas como dije es mucho mejor ,así nos conocemos y terminamos siendo las mejores amigas -digo lo ultimo con sarcasmo , el lo nota y ríe levemente.

-De acuerdo , tan solo no termines ahorcándola -dice dándome un corto beso en los labios.

-Por supuesto , pero no prometo nada- digo al separarnos .

Luego de eso ,arranco y me dirijo al centro comercial mientras ellas iban ,corrección ,nosotras íbamos cantando a todo pulmón las canciones que iban pasando en el estéreo.

 **...**

 **Bueno chicas ,espero que le haya gustado y lamento muchisisisisisimo la pequeña tardanza( joder si casi medio año es una pequeña tardanza ,no me imagino lo que seria una gran tardanza , si eso sucede estoy muerta ,aunque no les interese).**

 **Las amo ,aunque me quieran asesinar ,espero que comenten y me sigan dando consejos para mejorar mas como escritora .**

 **xoxo**

 **Att: lili-chan.**


	9. primer capitulo

**CCS no es de mi propiedad ,sino del maravilloso grupo CLAMP,en cambio la historia si es mía en toda su totalidad.**

 **Ahora sin mas que decir a LEER!**

 **Cap.9**

 **(Sakura POV)**

-Por favor ,me están diciendo que ustedes tres juegan a eso -dice Akame señalando la tienda de videojuegos como si fuera un objeto peligroso .

-Por supuesto es divertido ,deberías intentarlo -dice Tomoyo acompañándonos a Mei y a mi en nuestras carcajadas.

-Yo no le veo lo divertido ,eso son juegos de chicos-dice frunciendo el ceño .

-Ay Akame hermosa,aun eres muy pequeña para esos juegos-dice Mei como si fuera su mama.

-Ya ya ,mejor sigamos ,que se nos hace tarde -digo para continuar con el recorrido por el centro comercial .

Cuando íbamos por una tienda para mascotas ,para comprar algunas cosas para la perra de Akame (no me refiero a ella ,sino a su mascota ),veo a la persona que menos quería encontrar . Me froto los ojos tratando de que solo sea mi imaginación , pero no el esta aquí con su estúpida prima ,por que rayos ella tenia que ser de Japón ,no podía ser de Europa o algo mas lejos . Al ver que el voltea a mirar hacia mi dirección me escondo ,dentro de uno de los probadores .

-¿Sakura estas bien ?-me pregunta Tomi desde afuera .

-eh ,si si , solo me estoy probando algo -digo nerviosa

-Pero si has entrado sin nada mujer -dice Meiling

-Quieren callarse la boca y dejar de mencionar mi nombre -digo sacando mi rostro del probador ,para cerciorarme de que el no se encuentre ,pero al parecer hoy no ando de suerte .

-Sakura ,mira que hermoso vestido para Daysi !- grita Akame ,haciendo que toda la tienda nos mirara incluso el ,genial ,simplemente genial.

-Si es hermoso -digo saliendo del probador ,el cual no se porque hay ya que es una tienda de mascotas ,dando por perdido el hecho de esconderme ya que el idiota me vio y se dirigía hacia mi .

-Iré a buscar otro -dice Akame sonriendo." _quisiera que te atropellen por idiota "_ pienso ,pero doy por perdida esa idea ,no seria bueno para su familia,aunque si seria un gran favor para el mundo.

-Sakura ,que agradable sorpresa encontrarte -dice el con esa sonrisa que siempre lleva,me pregunto si algún día estará enojado ¡si sonríe hasta por los codos ,joder !.

-Ehh, Hansel que alegría verte por aquí -digo fingidamente ,abrazándolo " _que te atropellen a ti también"_ es lo único que podía pensar .

-¿Como has estado pequeña, sigues siendo la mejor en matemáticas ?-dice burlón " _te odio te odio te odio..."_

-Me ha ido súper , y ya sabes tratando de comprender lo que mas puedo -digo con una sonrisa nerviosa- por cierto ,ellas son Meiling Li y Tomoyo Daidoji ,mis mejores amigas -digo empujándolas hacia el para tratar de romper contacto visual.

-Un gusto conocerte ,este...

-Hansel Daniel Mateo ,un gusto conocerte Tomoyo ,no te importa que te llame así verdad -dice Hansel sonriendo.

-Para nada Hansel ,espero y nos podamos llevar bien-dice Tomi devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Un placer conocerte Hansel -dice Mei tratando de no reírse , al parecer ya sabe quien es .

-El placer es mio -dice sonriendo " _joder que no puede parar de sonreír "_ -bueno las dejo ,ya me tengo que ir ,espero volver a verte Sakura -dice dándome un beso en la mejilla .

-Claro ,cuando quieras puedes pasar por mi departamento -digo sonriéndole " _demonios porque dije eso "._

 _-_ Por supuesto -dice y comienza a caminar hacia su prima Yuno.

-Muero ,ese es el cursi ,egocéntrico del que fuiste novia -dice Tomoyo explotando en carcajadas junto a Meiling .

-Ohh gracias por ser tan buenas amigas y burlarse de mis desgracias -digo caminando hacia Akame

-Te amamos Sakura!-dicen corriendo hacia mi ,yo solo me limito a asesinarlas con la mirada.

 **(Shaoran POV)**

Estaba con Eriol en casa de Sakura jugando en su consola" _aun no se como es que Eriol me convence para que entremos a su casa sin siquiera llamarla"_ , cuando recibo una llamada de Meiling

-Que sucede Mei -digo pausando el juego .

- _Pues necesito que prepares la cena en casa de Sak ,es que tenemos mucha hambre y la mala de tu novia no quiere pararse en algún puesto -_ escucho como Sakura la reprocha ,diciéndole que estaba cansada de estar de tienda en tienda como pararse en otro lugar .

-De acuerdo ,yo hago la cena -digo para detener la discusión que mantenían las chicas .

- _Bien!, llegamos en veinte minutos quiero que este lista para cuando lleguemos ...-_ se detiene para escuchar a Tomoyo- _ah y que hagas un pastel de fresa -_ dice la bruja colgando de inmediato sin siquiera dejarme hablar.

-Que sucede , debe de ser muy importante para que te hayas parado dejando esa hermosura de lado -dice Eriol refiriéndose a la consola .

-Tenemos que hacer la cena , así que también deberás dejarla -digo tirándole un delantal para que se lo coloque

...

Media hora después de la llamada de Mei ,la cena estaba lista y no había ni rastros de las chicas.

-Oh genial , nos dejaron plantados -dice Eriol fingiendo enojo ,como si fuera una cita ,yo me limito a reír ,en eso escuchamos el timbre .-ve tu ,yo de aquí no me levanto-dice Eriol acomodándose en la silla de la mesa ,suspiro y voy a ver de quien se trata al abrir la puerta ,me encuentro con un muchacho alto ,castaño de ojos negros ,quien me miraba curioso.

-Es aquí en donde vive Sakura -dice confundido .

-Si ,aquí vive ,para que la buscas -digo frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues para verla , que no puede su novio verla -dice el chico recalcando la palabra "novio".

-Si claro ni en tus mejores sueños seria tu novia -dice Sakura ,colocándose a su lado,dedicándole una sonrisa y luego me mira a mi y me besa . A tan solo unos centímetros de mis labios ella susurra de manera que solo yo la escuche.

-No le hagas caso a este idiota , luego te explico -dice para luego alejarse y dedicarme una sonrisa .

-Eyyy , como que hay mucho drama por aquí -dice Meiling entrando rápidamente y yendo derecho al comedor .

-Veo que Mei si estaba muriendo de hambre -dice Daidoji riendo .

-Eso parece , por que no pasas Hansel -dice Sak.

-Gracias -dice entrando .

-OH casi lo olvido-dice Sakura cerrando la puerta detrás de ella -Hansel ,el es Shaoran Li MI NOVIO , Shaoran el es Hansel Daniel Mateo ,un buen amigo que tuve en Florida -dice mientras se sentaba en la mesa

-Un gusto conocerte Li -dice ,vaya parece que le caigo tan mal como el a mi.

-El gusto es mi Mateo -digo de mala gana .

...

-Y eso es todo , por eso lo odio ,trate de evadirlo esta tarde y me quiero asesinar por haberlo invitado ,aunque no creí que el viniera hoy -dice Sakura terminando de contarme quien rayos era ese maldito chico que se atrevió a decir que ella era su novia ,después de que los muchachos se hallan ido .

-Ya veo , entonces nunca sentiste nada por el -digo curioso ,mientras ella recostaba su cabeza en mi pecho .

-Absolutamente nada, solo asco sinceramente -dice riendo - por cierto nunca lo había visto sin que sonriera durante tanto tiempo ,parece que te odia

-El sentimiento es mutuo -digo ,volteándome para verla -¿puedo hacerte una pregunta ?

-Ya la hiciste -dice riendo

-¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta ademas de esta ?-digo sonriendo por sus ocurrencias.

-Te escucho -dice mirándome a los ojos .

-¿ Que es lo que te gusta de mi ?

-Mmmmmm, tus ojos , tu sonrisa me vuelve loca , tu paciencia con Meiling -dice riendo -tu sinceridad, tu cuerpo , tu inteligencia ,tu sonrisa ,la manera en la que tratas a tus amigos ,tu escritura,la forma en la que hablas,¿ya dije tu sonrisa ?,en fin e infinidades de cosas mas que si continuo amanecería y yo seguiría hablando -dice sonriendo .

-Te amo pequeña -digo ,besándola- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida ,tenlo por seguro -digo estado a pocos centímetros de sus labios .

-Yo también te amo ,y ni te imaginas cuanto -dice recostándose de mi nuevamente cerrando sus ojos , no se cuanto tiempo permanecimos así hasta que quede dormido a su lado .

 **...**

 **Si lo se,este cap esta súper aburrido ,pero es que estoy seca ,no se que hacer ,no tengo ideas. De todas formas aquí les traje su cap (que se suponía era para la semana pasada XD ) espero que comenten ,acepto consejos ,felicitaciones ,amenazas de todo!.  
**

 **Las quiero un montón mis queridas lectoras .**

 **ATT:lili-chan**


	10. Chapter 10

**CCS no es de mi propiedad sino de las grandiosas CLAMP ,en cambio la historia si es cien por ciento mía.**

 **Ahora sin mas que decir a LEER!.**

 **Cap.10**

 **Sakura PDV.**

-¿Que pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte ? ¿se muere el amor ? ¿o se enamora la muerte? tal vez la muerte moriría enamorada y el amor amaría hasta la muerte. Fue el pensamiento de un escritor anónimo... -no se cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que empezó la clase de filosofía ,cuando me sumí en mis pensamientos .Había pasado dos semanas desde lo ocurrido con Hansel y no he sabido nada de el ,aunque me aliviaba el hecho de que no hubiera ni rastros de vida de el ,algo me tenia intranquila ,es como si algo fuera a suceder...

-Señorita Kinomoto -me llama la profesora. Espera en que momento se posiciono en frente de mi -¿puede hacerme un resumen de lo que hemos hablado hasta ahora ?.

-Yo bueno... es que no preste atención lo siento -digo sonriendo apenada " _cuanto odio a esta maldita profesora"._

 _-_ Que no vuelva a suceder Kinomoto , bueno como les decía ...- y volvió a lo que sea que este haciendo ,en eso siento que Shaoran me toca el hombro y me pasa un papel .

 _"¿Estas bien ?"._

Era lo que decía ,solo le di un asentimiento de cabeza y volví a sumirme en mis pensamientos.

...

-Vamos es solo una fiesta ,te vas a divertir -insistía Eriol ,que parte de que no quiero no entiende.

-He dicho que no Hiragisawa ahora puedes quitarte de en medio ,estoy cansada -digo de mala gana.

-Sakurita ven no seas así ...

-Que parte de que no quiere no entiendes Eriol -dice Shaoran posicionándose a mi lado.

-Tu no te metas Shaoran -dice sin despegar su vista de mi- vamos Sakura por mi ,me lo prometiste -dice con ese maldito rostro que hace que me rinda a sus palabras.

-Eriol , que haya aceptado ayudarte a organizarla es una cosa , que asista es otra y ya he dicho que no asistiré a esa estúpida fiesta ,punto y final -digo empujándolo a un lado y saliendo del aula lo mas rápido posible antes de que el menso me caiga atrás ...ahhhh pero siempre hay alguien que te joroba el día aun mas .

-Sakura ...-" _tenias que aparecer ahora joder"._

-Ohhh ,etto,cuanto tiempo Reik- digo con una sonrisa forzada que al parecer el no noto.

 **(Shaoran PDV)**

-Quieres dejar de quejarte ,demonios que pareces una niña -le reprendo a Eriol ,desde que Sakura salio ,se ha estado quejando mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

-Pero que joder ,casi me mata -sigue quejándose.

-Debiste de haber muerto -digo en un susurro ,mientras sigo caminando ,en eso diviso a Sakura con un chico que me parece conocido.

-Oh vaya yo también te quiero hermano -dice Eriol sarcasticamente, yo lo ignoro olímpicamente para acercarme a Sakura.

-Yo bueno ,no se que decirte...yo -decía Sakura un tanto nerviosa.

-Vamos solo tienes que decirme que si ,se que tu también lo sientes Sak- dice Reik acercándose a ella ... espera ¿Reik?que demonios hace el aquí.

-De que hablan ? -digo colocando mi mano al rededor de la cintura de Sakura .

-Ehh ,Shaoran ,no nada solo es que Reik quería ...¿ que era lo que querías ?- dice frunciendo el ceño en un intento por recordar.

-Hola Li cuanto tiempo ,solo le pedía a Sakura que fuera mi novia , no se por que no me quiere responder ,de seguro es tímida ¿cierto Li?- dice con altanería ,haciendo que mi sangre hierva ,pero trato de controlarme.

-Dudo mucho que ella quiera o pueda Inochi -digo apretando a Sakura contra mi .

-¿A que te refieres ?- dice frunciendo el ceño.

-A que ella ya tiene novio tarado.

-De que diablos habl...

-QUE ERES ESTUPIDO O QUE ,SHAORAN ES MI NOVIO MENSO !-suelta Sakura desesperada ,al parecer ya se esta cansando de esta payasada.

-Pero como si tu... TU ME AMABAS JODER ,COMO PUDISTE REEMPLAZARME POR EL !

-A ver ,aclaro lo nuestro no funciono ni funcionara entiéndelo ,no te quise ni te ame ni te amare , solo jugué contigo ,o quieres que te lo explique mas despacio para que tu pequeño cerebro de ardilla pueda captarlo ?- dice de una manera fría y cortante como si no le importara en lo mas mínimo hacerle daño " _amo a esta chica"_.

-Yo...

-Tu nada ya la escuchaste ahora si nos disculpas tenemos una cita ,si no te importa -digo caminando con Sakura a mi lado hacia el estacionamiento . Cuando nos encontramos al lado de su auto ella se recuesta de el y suspira .

-Por que en esta maldita vida hay gente tan inútil -dice mas para ella misma

-chicos chicos ,son los mejores ,uno me deja botado por los pasillos y la otra casi me mata,son los mejores-dice Eriol apoyándose en mi hombro.

-Eriol vete a paseo y no molestes quieres,no estoy de humor para joder contigo -dice Sakura asesinando lo con la mirada, a lo que el solo gruñe por lo bajo y se aleja - Shaoran que es eso de que "tenemos una cita" -dice con una sonrisa ladeada .

-Pues lo que haremos en este momento ,si no te encuentras ocupada- digo sonriéndole mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que no tengo nada que hacer -dice sonriéndome de vuelta lanzándome las llaves de su auto- hoy tu diriges- dice subiendo al asiento del copiloto.

 **...**

 **Etto , yo sinceramente no se que carajos escribí ,mi fuente de inspiración tomo un viaje a villa m. lamento si es súper aburrido ,pero les recompensare ... algún día .**

 **ATT:Lili-chan.**


End file.
